The present invention generally relates to a system and method of rotary forming food products. In particular, the present invention relates to a system and method of ultrasonically rotary forming food products, such as confectionary.
Millions of pounds of food products such as snack foods, cereals, and pet foods, for example, are purchased and consumed every year. Typically, many of these types of food products are manufactured and sold in the form of small, spherical, bite-sized shapes. For example, many popular snack foods and dry cereals today are packaged and sold in small, bite-sized shapes. Such bite-sized, spherical or pellet shapes may provide for convenient manufacturing and packaging of the food product as well as being easily consumable by consumers. Additionally, dry pet foods, such as dog food, for example, are also typically sold in small, pellet-shaped form. Small, pellet-shaped dry pet foods may also provide convenient manufacturing and packaging of the pet food products as well as being easily consumable by pets.
One method of manufacturing these small, bite-sized, oblong, spherical, or pellet-shaped food products is rotary forming. Rotary forming of food products has been a widely used practice in the field of food product manufacturing for years. Traditionally, rotary forming of food products has typically been accomplished by using one of two types of systems: puddle infeed rotary systems or slab infeed rotary systems. Puddle infeed rotary systems supply xe2x80x9cpuddlesxe2x80x9d or droplets of food products to rotary forming wheels. Slab infeed rotary systems provide a continuous slab to the rotary wheels. Each one of these rotary forming systems may present a number of advantages and drawbacks.
Puddle and slab infeed rotary systems typically include a food product input system and a pair of rotary forming wheels. Each of the rotary forming wheels typically includes a number of cavities positioned around the outer edge of each of the rotary forming wheels. The cavities generally extend inward from the outer edge of the rotary forming wheel towards the center of the rotary forming wheel forming a plurality of cavities around the outer edge of the rotary forming wheels. The number of cavities and the size and shape of the cavities of each rotary forming wheel in a pair of rotary forming wheels are typically the same. That is, each cavity on one rotary forming wheel typically has a counterpart of the same shape and size on the other rotary forming wheel in the pair. The number of cavities, as well as the width and depth of the cavities on different pairs of rotary forming wheels may be adjusted depending on the width of the outer edges of the rotary forming wheels and the desired size and depth of a formed food product.
Each rotary forming wheel typically is also similar in size, or is the same size as its counterpart wheel. Further, each wheel is oriented adjacent to its counterpart so that the center point of each rotary forming wheel is along the same horizontal plane. That is, the rotary forming wheels are typically positioned directly adjacent to each other with the outer edges of each of the rotary wheels facing each other. The rotary forming wheels are also typically positioned so that the outer edges of each of the rotary forming wheels are in close proximity to, or touching the other rotary forming wheel.
In addition to the pair of rotary forming wheels, typical infeed rotary systems include a food product input system. The food product input system is typically used to introduce a desired food product into the cavities in the outer edges of the rotary forming wheels. The food product input system may vary depending on the type of food product desired to be introduced into the cavities of the rotary forming wheels. Typically, however, a single tube may be used to deliver food product between a pair of rotary forming wheels. Alternatively, a pair of hollow tubes or a pair of chutes, for example, may be used to deliver the food product to the cavity of the rotary forming wheels. That is, each wheel may be supplied food product by a separate food product delivery tube.
Some infeed rotary systems are configured so that the hollow tubes of the food product input system are positioned above the outer edge of the pair of rotary forming wheels. One end of each of the hollow tubes is typically attached to a food product supply system that supplies the desired food product or products to the infeed rotary system. The end of each of the hollow tubes not attached to the food product supply system is typically positioned in a downward orientation directly over the top of the outer edge of the rotary forming wheels so that one tube is over each rotary forming wheel. That is, the downward end of one tube is positioned over one rotary forming wheel while the downward end of the other tube is positioned over the other forming wheel in the pair.
In operation, the rotary forming wheels typically are rotated in a downward fashion so that the cavities at the top of each of the rotary forming wheels are rotated towards each other. The timing of each of the rotary forming wheels is arranged so that the cavities along the outer edges of each of the rotary forming wheels align with each other at the point where the outer edges of the two rotary forming wheels are positioned closest together or touching. When the cavities of each of the rotary forming wheels align, a hollow mold is formed by the two cavities at the point where the outer edges of the two rotary forming wheels are positioned closest together or touching.
Once the rotary forming wheels are rotated, the food product may be delivered from the food product supply system through the hollow tube, or tubes of the food product input system. The food product supply system typically delivers the food product in a sticky or semi-adhesive state. Due to the orientation of the rotary forming wheels with respect to the hollow tubes, the tubes of the food product input system then may deliver the food product into the upper most cavity of each of the rotary forming wheels. The food product may be continuously supplied (such as in a slab infeed system) or discretely supplied (such as in a puddle infeed system) to the cavities by the food product input system. Once the food product is delivered and fills the upper most cavity of each rotary forming wheel, the rotation of the rotary forming wheels causes the filled cavities to become positioned adjacent to each other forming an enclosed mold as described above. As the cavities of the rotary forming tools filled with food product become aligned adjacent to each other, the close proximity of the rotary forming wheels causes the exposed edges of the food product not bounded by the cavity walls, to come into contact with each other. Typically, the sticky or semi-adhesive properties of the food product cause the contacting exposed edges of food product from each cavity to adhere or xe2x80x9cstick togetherxe2x80x9d forming a formed food product.
As the rotary forming wheels continue to rotate downward, the cavities of each rotary forming wheel containing the formed food product begin to separate. Each formed food product is connected to other formed food product through a xe2x80x9cwebxe2x80x9d of food product. That is, a sheet of food product having a plurality of spherical, oblong or pellet shaped protrusions connected through food product webbing is dislodged from the wheels. Once the rotary forming wheels rotate sufficiently so that the cavities of each rotary forming wheel are completely separated, the formed food product included within the food product web typically becomes dislodged, or xe2x80x9cfalls outxe2x80x9d of the rotary forming wheels due to gravity. The falling formed food product web having a plurality of food product protrusions may then received by a conveyor, for example, for further downstream processing, such as separating the individual food product shapes from the food product webbing.
The food product web typically is necessary in order for the food product to dislodge, separate, or otherwise pass from the rotary forming wheels. The weight of the food product web ensures that the food product separates, dislodges, or passes from the wheels. Otherwise, the weight of each individual bite-sized food product is insufficient to dislodge the food product from the cavity and the food product sticks within the cavity, or cavities, of the wheel(s). That is, the food product depends on gravity to dislodge from the wheels. However, the cohesive nature of the food product causes individual food product pellets, or shapes to stick to the cavities. The cohesive force of the individually formed food product with a cavity or cavities typically is greater than the gravitational force generated by the weight of the individually formed food product. Thus, an individually formed food product not connected to other individually formed food product through a web of food product typically sticks to the cavities, or a cavity, of the rotary forming wheel(s). Without a food product web, food product typically sticks within a cavity or cavities the rotary forming wheel(s) and does not dislodge.
The use of the food product web, however, offers disadvantages as well. First, the food product web produces wasted food product material. That is, because the individual bite-sized food product is used in the final product, the webbing that holds the individual pieces together typically is discarded, or recycled after the individual pieces are separated. If the webbing is discarded, the wasted material adds to overall cost of the process. If the webbing is recycled, the process of recycling adds another step to the process of manufacturing individual food product pieces through rotary forming, thereby decreasing the efficiency of the food product manufacturing process.
Thus, a need has existed for a rotary forming food product system that does not utilize a food product web. Further, a need has existed for a more efficient and cost effective system and method of rotary forming food product.
A system for ultrasonic rotary forming of food products has been developed. The system includes a first ultrasonically activated rotary wheel including a first cavity for receiving a food product and a second rotary wheel. The first ultrasonically activated rotary wheel and said second rotary wheel rotate such that food product within the first cavity contacts the second rotary wheel to form an individually-formed food product. The food product passes from the first cavity upon continued rotation of the wheels. Because the rotary wheel is ultrasonically actuated, food product does not stick in the cavity, even without the use of the food product web. The system also includes a food product delivery system for delivering food product to the first ultrasonically activated rotary wheel and the second rotary wheel. The food product delivery system may include a single food product delivery tube that simultaneously delivers food product from the same stream, slab, puddle, droplet, or line to both rotary wheels. Alternatively, the food product delivery system may include a first hollow tube delivering food product to the first rotary wheel and a second hollow tube delivering food product to the second rotary wheel.